<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jeden život nestačí by jirkas815</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240695">Jeden život nestačí</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirkas815/pseuds/jirkas815'>jirkas815</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>S čerty nejsou žerty | Give the Devil His Due (1985)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love, M/M, peklo, vraník, Čerti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirkas815/pseuds/jirkas815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mladý kníže a mlynář v jedné osobě se trápí. Smrtí své ženy, především však kamarádky. Ale nejvíc odchodem muže, kterému spíše nevědomě daroval svoje srdce. Muže, čerta. Jeho návrat jej potěší, avšak nejistota, láska a touha stále víc převládá nad racionalitou.</p><p>Shash in czech language.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Janek/Petr Máchal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jeden život nestačí</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alkehol - Jeden život nestačí<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9BNiD75zfGs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Pomohl mu vstát, vzal ho do náruče a nedbal na kaprálovy výhružky. Chtěl jen pomoci mladíkovi, jenž se na vojně zcela určitě ocitl náhodou.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Přestože rány na jeho dobitých zádech krvácely a bolely, nehleděl na sebe, nýbrž na mladíka. Trest za nedovolené opuštění řady, padesát ran holí a každá z nich byla ještě horší než předešlá. Zatímco omýval rány na svalnatých zádech jistého Janka, poslouchal jeho stížnosti protkané několikerým bolestným syknutím.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Dozvěděl se mnohé, Janek se bez přemýšlení představil jako čert, znal Petrovo jméno i jeho macechu, kterou měl donést do pekla. Ale udělal chybu, zase. Nechal se naverbovat a nevěděl, jak se dostat pryč. Nakonec Petrovi převyprávěl svůj úděl a s radostí přijal jeho nabídku pomoci.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>A pak spolu utekli z kasáren. Petr uháněl lesem na hřbetě statného bělouše, za ním pelášil hnědák bez jezdce a skupinu uzavíral mrštný vlk s vyplazeným jazykem. Běželi ve vysokém tempu až téměř k mlýnu, kde si venku na čalouněném křesle hověla nic netušící Dorota Máchalová. Janek se proměnil zpět ve člověka a dopřál si několik minut na vydýchání a uklidnění splašeného tepu. Petr připravil pytel, společně do něj chytili Dorotu, nastrojenou jako nějaká kněžna, a oba se vyhoupli zpět do sedel.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Když dorazili k Čertově skále, Janek se mladému mlynáři odvděčil za jeho pomoc tím, že mu zachránil život před vzteklým kaprálem a vzal ho s sebou do pekla. Konečně se zase shledal s babičkou, jež se Jankovou vinou dostala do pekla místo Doroty.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>V pekle se sblížili ještě víc. Petr ani nevěděl, kdy vzájemné přátelství přerostlo z jeho strany v náklonnost mnohem silnější, v city, které občas příjemně hřály a způsobovaly motýly v břiše, avšak mnohem častěji spíš drtily jeho tělo ve svěráku všudypřítomného strachu z odhalení. Přesto se jich nedokázal zbavit. Vědomí, že nikdy nebudou opětovány, ho ničilo, avšak neuměl si pomoct, nevěděl jak.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Bolestné bodnutí u srdce, když se loučili. Žal ho nikdy neopustil, zachvacoval ho znovu a znovu a odmítal opustit jeho duši, v jejíž nejhlubší části se uhnízdil jako nějaká zhouba. Tenkrát na plese měl tak smutné oči, když Janka viděl odcházet, ale musel ho nechat. Hleděl na jeho vzdalující se záda a pokoušel se zastavit dotěrné slzy.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Chtěl, aby bylo všechno jinak. Chtěl se rozběhnout za ním, chytit ho za nadloktí, otočit k sobě a políbit. A kdyby Janek souhlasil, klidně by s ním odešel i do pekla.</i>
</p><p>Petr si v hlavě znovu a znovu přehrával jejich společné zážitky. Tolik mu chyběl. Zaměstnával jeho mysl každou jednu vteřinu a on už se tomu ani nebránil. Sám před sebou se styděl, jenže netušil, jak zabránit, aby si představoval jeho tvář, jeho úsměv a jeho milou, pro čerta tak netypickou povahu. Vzpomněl si, jak ho objal, když se naposledy loučili. Oba věděli, že je to konečná a že už se nejspíš nikdy neuvidí, Janek měl dost práce v pekle a Petr musel vyřídit vladařské povinnosti. Neměl ani to nejmenší pomyšlení na plnění těch manželských. A vlastně mu chyběla i chuť. Adélku měl rád, opravdu moc rád, ale nemiloval ji. Bral ji víc jako kamarádku než manželku. Jeho srdce ukradl někdo úplně jiný. Čert s očima, v nichž se pokaždé odrážela celá Petrova duše a všechny nevyřčené city.</p><p>Věděl, že je to špatně, byl prostě jen hloupý, protože lidští mládenci si obvykle hledají děvčata a on se tomuto způsobu života toužil alespoň přiblížit. Přestože zákon vztah dvou mužů nijak neomezoval, nebývalo takové soužití obvyklé. Nechtěl se lišit, leč jeho srdce mu zrovna vybrat nedávalo.</p><p>Teď už neměl vůbec nic. Snad jen babičku a mlýn. Jeho žena velmi předčasně následovala svého otce. Odešla tak rychle, že si Petr po této zprávě připadal, jako by mu život vrazil dosti nepěknou facku. Uběhlo několik týdnů od nešťastné nehody, kdy za slunného podzimního odpoledne utekla od smrtelné postele bývalého knížete, nedávala pozor, přes cestu jí přeběhla liška, její hnědák se vyplašil a shodil ji ze sedla. Spadla, zlomila si vaz a její duše odešla za jejím milovaným otcem.</p><p>Přestože mu neskutečně chyběla, na jednu stranu byl rád, že se nestihla dozvědět o jeho nečistých myšlenkách. A právě teď, kdy se v něm pocity a city praly, sám nevěděl, jaká jejich část nakonec vyhraje. Nevšiml si, kdy odložil brk namočený do inkoustu ani jak se dostal do stájí. Osedlal si svého oblíbeného kaštanového hřebce, nasedl a pobídl ho ke klusu. Zimní krajina působila příjemně uklidňujícím dojmem. Chvíli nechal koně, aby si sám vybral cestu, ale nakonec, aniž by přemýšlel, zda je to správné, zamířil rovnou k Čertově skále.</p><p>Až když zastavil a rozhlédl se, uvědomil si, kde se vlastně nachází. Sesedl a nechal koně koněm. Chvíli jen tak chodil okolo, smutek sžíral jeho srdce a on věděl, že i kdyby se Janek v tom okamžiku zjevil před ním, neměl by mu co říct. A jako by to vyslovil nahlas, obrovský balvan, jenž zabraňoval smrtelníkům vejít do pekla, v ohni a kouři jednoduše zmizel. Petr se prvně lekl a o pár kroků couvl, ale brzy se vzpamatoval. Už se chtěl vyšplhat na skálu a rozběhnout se do horoucí jeskyně, když otvorem kdosi prolezl. Mladík, oděn jako kovářský učeň, jen navíc se zimním kabátem a botami s kožešinou, se zasněně nadechl mrazivého lesního vzduchu. Kudrnaté vlasy mu tančily kolem hlavy, jak si s nimi pohrávaly poryvy větru. Petr nasucho polkl a párkrát naprázdno otevřel pusu. Hlasivky nespolupracovaly, písmena se mu zasekla kdesi v hrdle a on nedokázal sestavit ani slabiku. V hlavě měl prázdno, celou jeho mysl zaplňovala jediná myšlenka, jediná osoba, jediné slovo, jediné jméno. <i>Janek.</i></p><p>"Petře!" vyhrkl mladý muž, v mžiku seskákal ze skály až na lesní zeminu pokrytou bílou přikrývkou. Rozběhl za ním a krátce ho objal. "Rád tě zase vidím!"</p><p>"Janku," vydechl stejným tónem, kterým se s ním onehdy na plese loučil, avšak jeho srdce tančilo, samou radostí toužilo vyskočit z Petrovy hrudi a nechat se sevřít v Jankových dlaních, jelikož právě jemu už nějakou dobu patřilo. "Janku," zopakoval jeho jméno znovu, "kde se tady bereš?" Ač vážně nechtěl, donutil se trochu poodstoupit, aby si čert jeho chování snad nevyložil jinak. <i>A jak vlastně?</i> napadlo ho. Dobře věděl, že Janek by si situaci pravděpodobně vyložil přesně tak, jak byla.</p><p>"Musím odnést do pekla jednoho hříšníka," nadhodil, avšak usmívat se nepřestával, "řezníka. A taky jsem se chtěl zastavit za tebou, v pekle se teď nic moc neděje, tak mě napadlo, že se podívám, jak to vypadá na zemi, tak jsem se přihlásil."</p><p>"Tady... určitě o tom víš. Jinak se nic nezměnilo, jen se teď zdržuju spíš ve mlýně než na zámku," vysvětlil Petr a jeho hlas poklesl.</p><p>"Vím," zvážněl rovněž Janek a položil Petrovi ruku na rameno, "moc mě to mrzí."</p><p>Mladík se zarazil. Pouhý přátelský dotek vyjadřující podporu s ním vnitřně trhl, pocítil nutkání pozvednout vlastní dlaň a překrýt s ní tu Jankovu. Nestihl si za podobný nápad ani vynadat a přistihl se, že hřbet cizí ruky opravdu svírá svojí levicí a nemá se k tomu, aby svůj postoj změnil. V duchu se okřikl. Nadával si, že se neumí ani trochu ovládat a chová se jako zamilovaný kluk. Když ho jeho svědomí usadilo hláškou, že tím zamilovaným klukem nejspíš skutečně je, škubl sebou i navenek, dlaň ze sebe setřásl a o kousek poodstoupil.</p><p>"Stalo se něco?" všiml si náhlého nervózního chování svého přítele Janek.</p><p>"Ne," vydechl Petr. Za tu dobu, co čerta znal, lhal víc než za celý svůj život. Neměl ze sebe zrovna radost, každou lež si ještě dlouho vyčítal, jenže se nedokázal rozhoupat k žádnému činu, jež by mu bez obalu řekl, jak se věci mají.</p><p>"Tak... tak dobře," vzdal pekelník všechny snahy.</p><p>Nakonec se nechal přemluvit k pozvání na pivo, ačkoliv přesně v hospodě začaly všechny jeho problémy. Na druhou stranu si říkal, že nebýt hospody, nepoznal by Petra, tak šel. Také se od jeho poslední návštěvy dost věcí změnilo, kaprál se smažil v pekle a hlavním velitelem armády se jako vládce stal Petr, nemusel se tedy bát naverbování. Věřil svému příteli, že ho nenechá se dostat do problémů. Ještě se stavili ve mlýně, kde Petr nechal svého koně a převlékl se do něčeho pohodlnějšího, knížecí šat nosil vskutku nerad.</p><p>***</p><p>"Petře..." mumlal Janek toho večera, slabiky se mu trochu motaly, "já nchci ještě jít pr toho blbce!" Petr ho podpíral, na knížepána naprosto nedůstojně, a snažil se ho dotáhnout alespoň do mlýna, jelikož zámek byl od hospody přece jen trochu z ruky. Navíc mu mrzly ruce, uši i nos. Janek co chvíli zakopl, nohy se mu pletly jedna přes druhou a vzájemně si zavazely, k eleganci vraníka měl opravdu daleko.</p><p>"Nepůjdeš pro něj," řekl pevně Petr, "prvně se vyspíš. Babička ve mlýně určitě topí, lehneš si na pec a budeš tam, dokud si nebudu jistý, že se zvládneš sám pohybovat."</p><p>"Hm... pec," zamyslel se Janek a odměnil Petrovu starost upřímným smíchem. "A půjdš tam smnou?"</p><p>Petr na malý moment zamrzl nejen díky okolní teplotě, ale jeho podvědomí ho velmi rychle usadilo poznámkou, že Janek sám neví, co mluví. Zavrtěl hlavou, nechtěl si dělat plané naděje. Věděl, že jeho myšlenky a touhy nejsou ani trochu správné a že je před Jankem musí utajit.</p><p>"No ták, Petříku..." protahoval čert každou slabiku, když konečně došli k chalupě. "Prosím."</p><p>"Janku..." ztišil hlas v poslední zoufalé snaze nedat na sobě znát, jak moc touží ulehnout vedle něj, cítit jeho rozpálenou pekelnou kůži na svojí, přivlastnit si jeho místy rozpraskané rty a zlíbávat ho do němoty. Nechtěl udělat chybu, přestože se uklidňoval tím, že si čert ráno nebude vůbec nic pamatovat. Avšak zároveň se nezbavil vtíravé myšlenky, on sám si bude pamatovat úplně všechno, i každé jedno slovo tohoto rozhovoru.</p><p>Janek kupodivu zmlkl. Narovnal se, jak mu jen nekoordinované a alkoholem pomotané tělo dovolovalo, a podíval se Petrovi do očí. V jeho vlastních duhovkách tančily pekelné plamínky a odrážela se v nich nepojmenovatelná jiskra čehosi neznámého, avšak tak lákavého, že se mladý kníže a mlynář v jedné osobě jen těžko bránil touze poznat, co znamená. Následující vteřinu však zjistil, že jeho vlastní sebeovládání není k ničemu. Váha Jankova těla ho uvěznila na zdi stavení, jako by ho k ní někdo přibil, jeho ruce sevřely Petrovy boky a Petr pozdě zaznamenal, jak se hlava druhého muže nebezpečně přibližuje k jeho vlastní. Janek, jako by toho večera v hospodě nepozřel ani kapku alkoholu, smazal těch několik posledních centimetrů, jež dělily jejich rty, oči přivřel a daroval zmatenému Petrovi jeden jediný motýlí polibek.</p><p>Jen jemné otření, slabý, sotva znatelný dotek rtů způsobil, že se všechny Petrovy zábrany naprosto zhroutily. Snad díky nějakému čertovu kouzlu, myšlenky z jeho hlavy zmizely jako pára nad pekelným kotlem a jediné, co mlynář momentálně vnímal, byly druhé rty a slabá kouřová vůně vznášející se mezi nimi. Zkamenělé ruce pozvedl, objal s nimi Janka a tentokrát to byl on, kdo si druhé rty s jistotou přivlastnil. V břiše se mu roztančilo hejno motýlů, celým tělem se rozlilo zvláštní, přesto příjemné teplo a Petr věděl, že je to takhle správně. Tak zoufale ho potřeboval, že mu momentálně bylo úplně jedno, jaké důsledky jejich konání přinese.</p><p>***</p><p>Ráno přišlo pro Petra až moc brzy. Nesouhlasně si promnul oči, když ho vzbudily sluneční paprsky, pronikající do kuchyně, umocněné ještě tou bílou záplavou venku. Chvíli jen tak nehnutě ležel, než ho vzpomínky na právě uplynulou noc udeřily do hlavy s vervou rány palicí. V mžiku byl úplně probuzený, při vědomí a dole z pece.</p><p>"Petře?" ozvalo se rozespale kdesi zpod peřiny, jak si Janek užíval teplo pod sebou.</p><p>Petrova babička už dávno zatopila, nachystala snídani, zadělala těsto na koláče, jež v poklidu kynulo právě u pece, a vydala se obstarat všechna domácí zvířata. Zrovna házela zrní slepicím, když se oba nocležníci probudili. Ani se nedivila, když je ráno našla spát na peci v pevném objetí. Měla skvělou intuici, jak to tak u babiček bývá, a moc dobře věděla, že Petr se po odchodu čerta uzavřel do sebe a celkově se potácel povinnostmi podivně smutný. Chtěla, aby její vnuk našel to pravé štěstí. A to onoho rána klidně oddechovalo vedle něj. Vůbec mu to neměla za zlé, svého vnuka bezvýhradně milovala, Janek jí svojí přátelskou, veselou povahou a trochou nešikovnosti, kterou však vynahrazoval vynalézavostí a kouzly, okamžitě dostal na svoji stranu, velmi si ho oblíbila a neměla proto žádné námitky k počínajícímu vztahu. Možná o něm tušila ještě mnohem dřív než oni dva.</p><p>"Janku," řekl. Válel to slovo na jazyku pár vteřin, než ho dokázal dostat přes rty a vyslovit tak, aby ho vůbec někdo slyšel.</p><p>"Proč tak brzy?" zamumlala opět osoba na kožešině. Peřinu ze sebe zkopala, jelikož se stavením linulo teplo z kamen, otočila se, oči si překryla rukou. "Pojď ještě spát, prosím, ještě je moc brzy."</p><p>"Ale..." namítl, "proč, Janku?" Původně nezamýšlel tuhle otázku vyslovit nahlas, avšak potřeboval odpověď. Musel vědět, jaká pohnutka vedla čerta k činům, jejichž důsledek se promítl přesně do této situace.</p><p>"Protože tě mám rád. A teď si pojď zase lehnout. I když čert nikdy nespí, já momentálně spát chci."</p><p>Tón, jímž byla tato strohá odpověď pronesena, nepřipouštěl dalších protestů. Petr pouze pokrčil rameny, na tváři mu hrál lehký úsměv, když se vyškrábal zpět na pec a ulehl vedle unaveného pekelníka. Chvilku ho jen pozoroval. Díval se, jak mu kudrnaté vlasy spadají do čela, sledoval jeho uvolněný rozespalý výraz a úsměv na jeho vlastním obličeji se rozšiřoval. Nakonec neodolal, přitulil se k druhému tělu, pravicí ho objal kolem pasu a po jeho vzoru též zavřel oči. Ani nevěděl jak, znovu usnul poklidným a šťastným spánkem.</p><p>***</p><p>"Teď už mi něco řekneš?" ptal se později odpoledne Petr, když měl hotovou všechnu potřebnou práci, Janek se konečně vyškrábal z pece a usedl ke stolu, kde na oba čekal plech plný koláčů s tvarohem a povidly.</p><p>Pozastavil se nad tím, že Janka neprobralo ani pečení. <i>Jo, a pak že čert nikdy nespí,</i> prolétlo mu hlavou to, co mu jen tak mezi řečí řekla babička, když se sesedli u oběda. Smála se, protože čert shodil jednu nohu rovnou na rozžhavenou plotnu, ruku opřel o zeď a s pootevřenou pusou vypadal, jako by takhle na pec spadl. I když se nálada nepohybovala zrovna ve veselých kruzích, lehce se pousmál. Radost z rodinné podpory jen umocnila tu z Jankovy náklonnosti.</p><p>"Co bys chtěl vědět?" zajímal se pekelník, zatímco se ládoval už asi desátým koláčem. V každé ruce držel jeden, střídavě se do nich zakusoval, slušné stolování mu bylo úplně cizí a nevypadalo to, že se chystá přestat. Petr si řekl, jak přirozeně jeho chování působí. Jako by k vesnickému životu prostě patřil.</p><p>"Proč?" zkrátil všechny dotazy na minimum.</p><p>Janek chvíli vypadal, že usilovně přemýšlí. Dokonce i přestal s hodováním. Opětoval Petrův zoufalý pohled a tvářil se vážně.</p><p>"Už jsem ti to přece říkal," povzdechl si, "mám tě rád."</p><p>Petr si frustrovaně prohrábl vlasy. Natáhl nohy a překřížil kotníky, jako to dělával vždy, když se potřeboval urovnat myšlenky. Chtěl něco říct, Jankova slova na něj zapůsobila a rozehřála cosi uvnitř jeho hrudi nově nabytým pocitem vzájemnosti.</p><p>"Já..." vymáčkl se konečně, "taky tě mám rád."</p><p>Jankovi se na tváři rozlil spokojený úsměv. Čekal spíš odmítnutí, ale tohle vyznání citů se poslouchalo mnohem lépe. Odložil nakousnuté koláče, přesunul se ze židle na lavici a bez nějakých velkých cavyků Petra objal. Musel mu dát nějak najevo, co pro něj vlastně znamená, a lepší způsob ho právě nenapadl. Petrova babička jim potom ještě oběma dala k večeři polévku, tak nějak oficiálně přivítala čerta v chalupě a spokojená sama se sebou i se svojí schopností předvídat zase odešla, poněvadž zrovna nastal čas nakrmit králíky.</p><p>***</p><p>Když navečer dodělali práci, co Petr kvůli vladařským povinnostem zanedbával, rozhodli se vyrazit na nějakou chvíli pryč. Venku přestalo sněžit, slunce mělo za několik minut zapadnout a příležitost na chvíli nechat všechno za sebou a jen tak se projít vypadala vážně lákavě. Nevědomky se dostali až k Čertově skále, kde se pohodlně usadili. Po cestě si okolní vzduch podmanilo ticho, ale nezdálo se, že by to komukoliv z dvojice nějak výrazně vadilo. Patrně si oba rozmýšleli, co vlastně říct.</p><p>"Jak to teď vlastně bude?" prolomil mlčení do té doby nezvykle tichý Janek. Většinou spíš mluvil pořád.</p><p>"Já... nevím," přiznal popravdě Petr, pokrčil rameny a ruce vrazil do kapes. Vážně netušil. Kdyby aspoň věděl, co si o jejich prapodivném začínajícím vztahu myslí Janek, klidně by kvůli němu přepsal všechny zákony o manželství a na místě si ho vzal. Po noci prospané vedle sebe už by se to ani zdaleka nejevilo tak divně. "Vím jen, že... že chci být s tebou."</p><p>"Na tomhle se shodneme," uchechtl se Janek. "Tak co to nechat... plynout? Už jsem ti to sice říkal, ale vážně tě mám rád. Myslel jsem si... no, nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že se půjdu opít a pak se po tobě budu sápat, ale když už jsem to jednou udělal, tak to nechci brát zpátky."</p><p>"To ani já!" ohradil se Petr možná až příliš ostře. Zmlkl v očekávání nějaké verbální reakce, ta však nepřicházela, tak mluvil dál: "Nechci nic vzít zpátky. Jen chci říct, že... že teď... nechci to ani nechat plynout. Chci ti říct... musím ti říct, že tohle... jsem chtěl udělat už dřív... jen... jsem měl strach." Nakolik dobře zvládal řečnit jinde, teď se jeho slovní zásoba roztrhla a většina výrazů se ztratila neznámo kam.</p><p>"Tak co to zkusit znovu?" nadhodil čert lišácky.</p><p>Než Petrovi pořádně došlo, co tím vlastně myslí, přisunul se Janek blíž k němu, pozvolna přesunul svou dlaň na hřbet protější, jemně ji stiskl, přičemž se knížeti – <i>mlynáři,</i> opravil se tiše, tuhle Petrovu profesi měl mnohem raději, působila víc jako pro Petra – nezapomínal koukat do očí. Potřeboval znát jeho názor, který oči vyjadřovaly dostatečně. Změkly, pohled mu opětovaly a jejich majitel dovolil pekelníkovi pokračovat. Nechal ho přiblížit obličej na vzdálenost sotva pár centimetrů.</p><p>"To bych moc rád," poznamenal, než i tuhle malinkou vzdálenost smazal a přivlastnil si rty druhého muže, čerta, Janka. Ano, to znělo nejlépe, <i>Janek... jeho Janek.</i></p><p>***</p><p>Další dva dny trvalo, než se Janek konečně rozhodl splnit svoje povinnosti. S Petrem se nestačil ani pořádně rozloučit, stejně jako několikrát potom. Kdykoliv se našel nějaký hříšník, přihlásil se, aby mohl jít za ním, za svým Petrem, ale jejich společných chvil bylo zoufale málo. Uplynul rok, když se rozhodl. Nemohl ho nechat být, potřeboval ho víc, potřeboval ho celého a pořád, ne k uzoufání krátkých pár dní. Nikdy si neřekli nic konkrétního, prostě spolu tak nějak byli, přesto se jejich vzájemné, i když nikdy úplně nevyřčené city zabydlely tak hluboko v jejich duších, že už nešlo jen tak zapomenout a nechtít mnohem víc.</p><p>Rozhodl se, že i kdyby ho měl Lucifer sedřít z kůže, zkusí ho přemluvit, aby ho pouštěl na zem častěji. Rovnou se rozběhl k jeho trůnu, kde většinou sedával, když zrovna nekáral jednoho ze svých čertů.</p><p>Jak čekal, tak se i stalo. Vládce pekla hověl ve svém křesle, avšak židle po jeho pravici, jíž obvykle obývala věčně rozmrzelá Angelína, zelo prázdnotou. Věděl, že její vzteklou, panovačnou a nafoukanou povahu nestrpí Lucifer věčně, neustále utíkala na zemi, kradla peníze ze zámecké pokladny, od níž měla stále klíč, a škodila, kde se dalo. Pekelný kníže sečetl její přečiny velmi záhy, co se pokusila zničit pekelnou knihu. Stránku s jejím jménem naštěstí vytrhnout nestačila. Lucifer s potěšením shledal, že její míra hříchů právě dosáhla vrchní hranice, a po velmi krátkém procesu vážení ji nechal pokračovat mezi ostatní hříšníky. S povzdechem a řečmi o nepoučitelnosti lidí vyškrtl jméno, nad vším mávl rukou a stal se zase tím Luciferem, jakým býval.</p><p>"Ehm," upozornil na sebe Janek po dlouhé úvaze o Angelíně a jejím trpkém osudu, poněvadž Lucifer snad ani nezaznamenal jeho přítomnost.</p><p>"Co zase je?" vzhlédl, "Janku, co potřebuješ? Všechny hříšníky, které jsi měl na starosti, máme už tady u nás, proto předpokládám, že se to týká Máchala." Janek se stále udivoval, jak průhledný pro Lucifera vlastně je, přestože se před ním o Petrovi nikdy ani slůvkem nezmínil. Prvně chtěl vzít svoje přání tak nějak oklikou, jenže nakonec seznal, že by se jeho snaha minula účinkem.</p><p>"Chci jít na zem. No... za Petrem," pokrčil rameny, pohled zabodl do kamenné zdi a zoufale se snažil stát neviditelným. Tušil, jak se jeho šéf tváří, ďábelský úšklebek viděl, i když se na něj nedíval.</p><p>Lucifer se zvedl z trůnu, přátelsky přehodil svoji levici Jankovi kolem ramen a i s ním se rozešel pryč od trůnu. Jak tak šli peklem, čert se neodvažoval jeho paži setřást, nepromluvil, téměř nedýchal. Jen jeho chování trpěl s tím, že si pravděpodobně vyslechne pár nepěkných věcí.</p><p>"Janku," promluvil pekelný kníže, "nemám nic proti tomu, aby ses vydal na zemi, ani proti tomu, jak smýšlíš o Máchalovi, ale pustím tě pouze pod jednou podmínkou," zvedl varovně prst volné ruky, druhou stáhl, stiskl jen jedno jeho rameno v dlani a posunkem mu naznačil, aby se mu podíval do očí.</p><p>"Cokoliv," vysypal ze sebe Vraník rozpačitě. V tu chvíli by udělal snad vážně všechno.</p><p>"Čas od času mi sem donesete nějakýho toho hříšníka. Máme tu ještě spoustu prázdných kotlů a tam venku je několik adeptů na jejich obsazení."</p><p><i>Vážně? Vážně to je tak jednoduché? Jen tohle?</i> pomyslel si a horlivě přikyvoval. Pekelný vládce se pousmál, přestože tuhle svoji stránku neukazoval často, a jal se odcházet.</p><p>"Chtěl bych ještě něco," zamumlal s nově nabytou odvahou. Lucifer zastavil, protočil očima a s nevolí, jakou mohl vyvolat snad jen příliš dotěrný pekelník, se na jednoho z nejvýše postavených rohatých podíval. "No," pokrčil Vraník rameny a zalistoval knihou, jíž si přivolal, "tohle." Zabodl prst do jedné ze stránek. Lucifer vzal knihu a otočil ji k sobě, když se k tomu Janek neměl. Zaklel.</p><p>"Ten prsten je jen čertovská povídačka," zavrtěl nesouhlasně hlavou. Vetu vyplivl ostřeji, než původně plánoval, ale doufal, že tak Jankovi vyžene podobné žádosti z hlavy, leč on se nedal. Dohadoval se se samotným vládcem pekel, jako by před ním postával jen nějaký nevýznamný potkan, a jakkoliv nepříjemným a navztekaným se Lucifer jevil, nenechal se odbýt.</p><p>"Co s tebou mám dělat," vzdal nakonec svoje rozmlouvání. "Vezmi si ho. Jen pamatuj, že jak ho jednou věnuješ, už se ti nikdy nevrátí. Zvaž, zda Máchalovi opravdu tolik věříš. A nezapomeň, co je s prstenem neoddělitelně spojené," pohrozil, luskl a odněkud přiletěl nenápadný kožený váček. Zavrtěl hlavou, když váček klesl do Jankovy nastavené dlaně, otočil se, až rudý plášť zašustil, a odebral se na obchůzku pekla s jedinou myšlenkou. Inu, když je čert tak tvrdohlavý, jako po uši zamilovaný Janek, ani Lucifer s ním nehne.</p><p>S tichým díkem se i Janek měl pomalu k odchodu. Jen několik vteřin ještě setrval, aby sám sebe pochválil, načež vyrazil přímo k východu u Čertovy skály.</p><p>Jakmile jeho hlava vykoukla zpoza balvanu, vesele proskočil škvírou a vylezl na povrch obrovského kamene. Protáhl se, dostat se z pekla na svět chtělo trochu síly a námahy, ale ten jemný vítr, pohrávající si s jeho kudrnatými vlasy, vůně zimního lesa a dusot koňských kopyt za nějaké snažení prostě stálo.</p><p><i>Tak počkat, kopyta?</i> zarazil se. Skutečně, pod skálou si v poklidu kráčel nasedlaný hnědák, zdobená uzda a vyšívané sedlo svědčilo o majetnosti jeho majitele, který se však nacházel neznámo kde. Se zpožděním Jankovy nohy konečně dopadly až do sněhu. Rozhlédl se, avšak jezdce stále nikde neviděl. Usmál se, přišel až ke koni a podrbal ho mezi očima, kde jako hvězda na jinak černém nebi zářila bílá skvrna. Hřebec jeho zájem odměnil spokojeným zaržáním, nechal se pohladit po dlouhém krku. Janek by tam byl zůstal, s koněm se spřátelil, možná by se i sám proměnil díky ocasu vraníka, jenž ukrýval v kapse kovářské zástěry, a přiměl onoho hnědáka k závodům rozlehlou krajinou, kdyby ho nevyrušil tichý hlas. Tak tichý, že se k jeho uším sotva donesl.</p><p>"Jsi to ty?"</p><p>Otočil se za původcem onoho hlasu, přestože věděl dopředu, koho asi uvidí. Ten sametový hlas by poznal mezi milionem dalších. Patřit mohl jedinému člověku. Právě tomu, jemuž odevzdal svoje čertí srdce a pro nějž si zrovna chtěl dojít. Samozřejmě ho neplánoval odnést do pekla, prostě ho jen... chtěl mít co nejblíž. Pořádně si ani nerozmyslel, co řekne, načež vypálil první nesmyslnou myšlenku, která ho napadla: "Ty tu... ehm... čekáš tu na mě?"</p><p>"Svým způsobem," prohodil kníže, "jsem doufal, že se ukážeš. Jako včera, předevčírem... a ty další dny. Potřebuju ti něco říct, ale nezdržím tě dlouho. Víš, Janku, já... já nevím, jestli je tohle to, co chci." Hlas se mu třásl, poněvadž nenesl čertovi žádné dobré zprávy, avšak nějak nedokázal to zlé formulovat a dostat přes rty. "Ty jsi čert, patříš do pekla a máš tam povinnosti. Já mám taky někde svoje místo. Pochop, těch pár dní, co spolu chytáme hříšníky, mi prostě nestačí, ty si potom zmizíš na několik týdnů a necháš mě tu čekat. Chci tě celého, každý den, ale vím, že je to nemožné. Promiň," vydechl, než se mu zlomil hlas. V očích ucítil pálení prvních slz. Rychle zamrkal, odvrátil se od zmateného pekelníka v úmyslu nasednout na koně a prostě zbaběle utéct, nebral na zřetel, že i přes všeobecnou pověst čertů se jeden z nich právě tváří tak sklesle, jak se kolikrát neumějí tvářit ani lidé. A za to celé mohla láska, jíž k sobě chovali a která nyní bolestivě toužila, aby jeden z nich něco udělal. A tím někým musel být právě on.</p><p>"Petře," vydechl Janek váhavě, přesto pevně a odhodlaně. Musel něco říct, musel ho zastavit a přesvědčit, že všechno to, co doteď znal, pro něj ani zdaleka není tak cenné jako vzdalující se osoba. "Vzdal bych se pro tebe všeho. Vzdám se třeba i tepla v pekle, nesmrtelnosti a chytání hříšníků, všeho na světě! Záleží jen na tom, co teď řekneš. Pokud chceš, abych šel s tebou a žil jeden jedinej život po tvým boku, tak půjdu. A ani Lucifer mi v tom nezabrání."</p><p>Mladý kníže se zastavil. Sevřel ruku v pěst, načež všechny vnitřní boje ukončil. Otočil se. Janek na něj hleděl se zoufalstvím vepsaným v očích. Jako by před ním ani nestál čert, spíš obyčejný člověk strhaný strachem a nespočtem emocí, jež by neměl pociťovat ani nad nimi přemýšlet. Neviděl svoji budoucnost bez čerta šťastnou a Janek věci vnímal úplně stejně. Pocítil nutkání si vrazit facku. Choval se jako sobec, když se od něj odvrátil. Přitom celou situaci zavinil pouze on sám a jeho strach. Po dobu jejich dalšího odloučení si připadal jako bez duše. Musel se rozhoupat, v nejvyšším bodě se pustit a prostě po hlavě skočit bez ohledu na okolí.</p><p>"Janku," vyslovil jeho jméno tak nějak slavnostně. Přiběhl k němu, přitiskl ho k sobě a úlevně přejel dlaněmi po jeho širokých zádech, snad aby se ujistil, že se mu nezdá. "Pro všechno na světě, tolik jsi mi chyběl."</p><p>"I ty mně," usmál se a objetí mu s velkou radostí oplatil. "Víš," pokračoval, když mohl zase volně dýchat. Společně s Petrem se usadili na skálu. Co na tom, že ji pokrývala deseticentimetrová vrstva sněhu. "Musím ti toho hodně říct. Já... tu nejsem kvůli hříšníkovi. Mluvil jsem s Luciferem. Já vím, že to takhle dál nejde, ani mně se to nelíbí, proto jsem si prostě řekl, že ho zkusím nějak přemluvit, aby mě sem pustil. I když jsem byl přesvědčenej, že mě minimálně seřve, neseřval. Bez řečí mi dovolil vypadnout. Tak jsem se sebral a šel tě hledat."</p><p>"Omlouvám se," pronesl Petr a myslel to naprosto upřímně. "Já vážně nechtěl, aby to vyznělo, jako že o tebe nestojím. Řekl jsem ti, co k tobě cítím, a na tom si trvám. Jen... jen mám pocit, že tě nikdy nebudu mít dost, a bál jsem se, jak naše rozdílné žití sloučíme. Ale jestli to, co jsi řekl, vážně může vyjít, udělám cokoliv, abych tě nemusel opustit. Takže Lucifer... ví o nás?"</p><p>"Musel jsem mu to říct, když jsem chtěl, aby mě za tebou pustil. A nejen to," nadhodil Janek, jeho výraz se z vážného změnil na lišácký, jako by měl za lubem nějakou tu čertovinu. Zalovil v kapse svého kovářského ošacení a vytáhl maličký kožený vak. Petra se zmocnila zvědavost, dychtivě očekával, co v onom záhadném balíčku bude. "Dal mi tohle. Petře," opět zvážněl, "jeden život s tebou je příliš krátká doba na to, abych si tvoji přítomnost pořádně užil. Chci s tebou zažít mnohem víc, než se dá za pár desítek let stihnout. A jestli i ty chceš totéž, tak... tak pro tebe něco mám." Vylovil prsten té nejtemnější černé barvy, jakou kdy který smrtelník spatřil, jež se ve světle bílou nadílkou prozářeného dne oslnivě třpytil. "Je kouzelnej," vysvětlil. <i>No jistě,</i> napadlo Petra, <i>vždyť mluvím s čertem.</i> "Dokud se jeho moci vyloženě nezřekneš zničením toho, co ti dá, nemůžeš zestárnout. Můžeš být se mnou, jak dlouho budeš chtít. A já doufám, že chtít budeš, když uvážím, kolik úsilí mě stálo přemluvit Lucifera, aby mi ho pro tebe dal, a to, jak moc pro mě znamenáš. Ale jestli nechceš, tak já se pro tebe tohohle pekelnýho žití klidně vzdám. To už jsem ti vlastně říkal."</p><p>Petrovi se koutky úst zvlnily v úsměvu. Ta slova na něj zapůsobila více, než čekal. Dech se mu na moment zadrhl v hrdle, když mu došel jejich význam. <i>Vzdal by se pro tebe úplně všeho, co mu je tak blízké,</i> okomentovalo právě uběhlý monolog jeho podvědomí. Kdyby teď seděl na něčem měkčím, sevřel by to a nepustil, ale jelikož skála podobné možnosti opravdu neposkytovala, pouze drtil v pěstech svoje vlastní prsty.</p><p>Janek vyčkával. Ochotně dával Petrovi na rozmyšlenou tolik času, kolik jen potřeboval. Trpělivě čekal na jeho konečné rozhodnutí, a ačkoliv zrovna nechtěl, podvědomě prosil Lucifera o pomoc. Jako vždy, kdy se ocitl v úzkých. Vládce pekel byl sice svůj, pro okolní svět věčně nevrlý a vzteklý, nepříjemný, přísný a mrzutý, avšak v případech nouze podal svým čertům pomocnou ruku. I teď posedával na kusu skály jen díky němu. Sice si vyslechl kárání a spoustu řečí kvůli prstenu, přesto byl tady, nikoliv v pekle, vedle něj Petr přemýšlel a rozhodoval se. Hleděl na něj s prosbou v očích, zatímco mladý kníže sledoval zasněžené okolí.</p><p>"Petře," vydechl potichu, když se mu čekání zdálo nekonečné. On, čert, v podstatě nesmrtelný a věčně mladý muž shledával tuhle kratičkou chvíli nekonečnou. Na chvíli se chtěl nad tou ironií smát, však v daném momentu smích nebyl na místě.</p><p>"Janku." Čert nevěděl, co konkrétně se na tom tónu změnilo, ale znělo to... prostě jinak. Petrův hlas změkl, zjihl a roztál, vážný a strnulý výraz nahradil vlažný úsměv plný citů. "Nad čím tu vlastně přemýšlím, nedokázal bych ti říct ne. Nevím, kde se moje city vzaly nebo co za kouzlo způsobilo, že je opětuješ, ale jedno vím určitě. Nemůžu tě znovu nechat jít. Budu s tebou, dokud ty sám neřekneš dost, ať je to třeba celá věčnost," rozhodl pevným hlasem.</p><p>Mladíkovi naproti němu se v očích zablyštělo a jeho duhovkami protančily pekelné plamínky. Bez dalších řečí či zdržování mu na prst navlékl onen černý prsten, s radostí shledal, že se Petrovi tenhle nápad líbí. Ale rozpomenul se, že je tu ještě onen dar, který by si neměl nechávat pro sebe.</p><p>"Říká se," spustil, když si Petr fascinovaně prohlížel záři černého kroužku, "že s prstenem dostane obdarovanej ještě něco, pokud jsou jeho city upřímný. V knize se nepíše konkrétní věc, takže nevím, co se stane, ale mělo by stačit, abychom udělali tohle..."</p><p>Vysvětlení vyznělo do ztracena, jakmile Janek domluvil a přerušil oční kontakt, opatrně vzal Petrovu ruku a vedl ji k té, na jejímž prsteníku zářil onen již několikrát zmiňovaný kroužek. Přejel přes něj Petrovým palcem, oba sledovali jejich spojené ruce, načež se svět kolem ztratil z mlynářova zorného pole. Zamotala se mu hlava, ani se nestačil zorientovat, zabrnělo ho snad úplně všechno, podivné vibrace ucítil snad i ve vlasech. V krku mu křuplo, tvar jeho těla se změnil, spadl na zem, zapřel se rukama o udusanou hlínu a s údivem shledal, že se proměnil v něco, co jeho bývalou lidskou podobu už nepřipomínalo vůbec ničím. Chtěl něco říct, ale z hrdla se mu dralo jen divoké zařehtání. Chtěl se projít, ale nezvykle vysoký počet nohou způsobil, že se mezi sebou zamíchaly, pomotaly a Petr se naprosto nedůstojně poroučel k zemi. Rozplácl se do sněhu, vypravil ze sebe další zvuk, ne nepodobný tomu Jankovu, jenž přes záchvat smíchu téměř neviděl.</p><p>"Stačí," slitoval se nad nebohým člověkem-koněm, když se dosmál, "aby sis představil sebe jako člověka."</p><p>Petr tak učinil. Naštěstí neztratil schopnost rozumět lidskému hlasu. V mžiku kopyta zmizela, srst nahradila obyčejná lidská kůže a on se mohl ze čtyř vydrápat zase na dvě. Všiml si, že jeho prst už černý kroužek nezdobí, místo toho svíral v dlani chomáč ocasních žíní. <i>Tak tohle je to ještě něco,</i> odvodil si rychle.</p><p>"Teda, tohle jsem nečekal, ale musím uznat, že sis vedl vážně skvěle," okomentoval právě proběhlou situaci veselý Janek. "Co kdybychom šli? Strašně se mi stejská po buchtách a koláčích."</p><p>"Na tohle si asi budu muset prvně zvyknout," řekl místo odpovědi Petr, když se lesní pěšinou vypravili k mlýnu. "Dej mi pár dní, než tohle zkusím znovu, jo?"</p><p>"Jo, chvíli to trvá," zasmál se Janek, objal svého přítele a vlepil mu rychlý polibek na rty, "ale jako koni ti to moc sluší."</p><p>***</p><p>Petrovi chvíli trvalo, než zkoordinoval pohyby všech čtyř nohou, jež nyní pokrývala zářivě bílá srst a končily tvrdými kopyty. Dobře, problesklo mu hlavou o mnoho větší, než na kterou si za svůj život už zvykl, <i>pravá, levá, přední, zadní, pozor, kozle, neupadni!</i> říkávala vždycky babička, když se učil chodit. Teď si ale usmyslel, že říkadlo je mnohem víc na místě až o dvacet let později. Jen pomalu, ono to půjde, uklidňoval sám sebe, avšak jedna noha se mu stále pletla s druhou, nepřirozeně dlouhý krk se pohyboval do jejich rytmu a hříva stejné barvy jako srst mu padala do očí. Zatřásl hlavou, několikrát jí pohodil, než neposlušnou kštici setřásl na stranu.</p><p>Rozhlédl se, svět působil mnohem širším dojmem, což zapříčinily dvě mandlové oči po stranách hlavy. Zafrkal a do nozder nasál vůni lednového odpoledne. Připadala mu jiná, živější a skutečnější, než jako člověk mohl kdy vnímat. Mrskl ocasem v gestu čiré radosti, poněvadž si právě uvědomil, že loukou vedle lesa už kráčí celkem obstojně. Kdyby se nehýbal, dozajista by splynul s okolím. Vlastně to ani nebylo tak složité, když pochopil, jak jeho nové nohy fungují. Dovolil si zrychlit, sjednotil pohyby nohou a plynule přešel do lehkého klusu. Pohazoval hlavou naprosto uvolněně, sem tam si poskočil, načež si uvědomil, jak moc se mu nové pohybové možnosti líbí. Byl by se takto bavil dál, kdyby se okolo něj tryskem neprohnala neurčitá černá šmouha.</p><p>Natočil hlavu na stranu, aby měl lepší výhled, a okamžitě ji poznal. Vůbec kolem něj neproletěla šmouha, kousek před ním právě prudce zabrzdil statný vraník, jeho havraní srst pokrýval napadané sněhové vločky. Zaržál, zahrabal kopytem, postavil se na zadní a v mžiku se vrátil zpět k běloušovi. Svým vlastním, jako uhel černým nosem mu drbl do krku, pohodil vlastní hlavou, až se hříva navrchu dlouhého krku roztančila, jako by Petrovi chtěl něco naznačit. A Petr pochopil. Nepřipadalo mu těžké rozumět i beze slov, co druhý kůň požaduje.</p><p>Pocítil nezměrnou radost a závan čiré svobody, jakmile zkoordinoval končetiny, sladil je s pohyby krku, znovu párkrát mrskl ocasem, žíně se nechaly strhnout větrem, jakmile se vzepjal na zadní, a v mžiku vyrazil za vzdalujícím se Jankem. Srdce mu splašeně bilo, sotva stačil dýchat. Zmocnil se ho pocit, že se kopyty snad ani nedotýká země. Letěl, doslova letěl. Zatoužil po křídlech, ale ani je nepotřeboval, aby se konečně vznášel. Nasával do nozder vzduch, nezastavoval se, jen následoval svého vraníka dál, až do lesa mezi stromy. Kličkoval, tu minul vzrostlou borovici, tu obrovský balvan, až po boku vraníka vycválal do kopce, kde lesní porost řídl a nabízel jim téměř dokonalý pohled na vesnici.</p><p>Petr zabrzdil, udýchaně nechal hlavu klesnout až téměř k zemi, potřeboval uklidnit tlukot srdce a vlastní plíce. Ucítil, jak se cosi dotklo jeho zad, až nakonec druhá koňská brada přistála na pravé straně jeho krku, zatímco zbytek vraníkova těla setrval po jeho levici. Se zpožděním hlavu zase zvedl, jeho náklonnost mu postrčením oplatil. Chvíli jen tak postávali, ve zvířecích podobách hleděli dolů z kopce. Petr, přestože jim oběma chyběly ruce, věděl, že jejich postoj je jakýsi způsob objetí. Užíval si tu kouzelnou chvíli plnými doušky a stále nevěřil, že se tak skutečně děje. Kdyby mu někdo někdy řekl, že mu v koňském těle bude tak dobře, pomyslel by si o tom člověku pravděpodobně své. Nazval by ho bláznem, šílencem. Ale teď, když se té chvíle dočkal, nemohl se jí nasytit.</p><p>Nakonec ale přece jen zatoužil být zase člověkem. Chtěl Janka doopravdy obejmout, sevřít jeho tělo ve svých dlaních a políbit jeho dokonalé rty těmi svými. Sotva pomyslel na svoji lidskou podobu, stál zase jen na dvou končetinách. V pravici svíral chuchvalec bílých žíní, a když si jej trochu lépe prohlédl, došlo mu, že je to ocas.</p><p>"Tak co tomu říkáš?" ozvalo se za ním. Janek, rovněž přeměněný do podoby obyčejného mládence, se zářivě usmíval.</p><p>"Janku," vydechl. Byl rád, že jeho hlasivky opět tvoří plnohodnotná slova, nikoliv pouze zvířecí zvuky, "proč jsme tohle neudělali už dřív?" Ta otázka patřila spíš jemu, koňský ocas mu patřil už nějaký ten pátek, ale odvahu pro jeho použití nalezl až nyní.</p><p>"Protože ses po své první zkušenosti bál," odtušil čert, ale Petr poznal, že je jeho chováním pobaven. "Ale asi jsi nakonec rád, že jsem Lucifera přemluvil."</p><p>"Divím se, že svolil," zamumlal. "Myslíš, že věděl, co mě s tím prstenem čeká?"</p><p>"To nevím. Kdyby jo, asi bych to poznal, nemá tuhle barvu zrovna v lásce, takže fakt, že se z tebe stane bělouš, by si pro sebe určitě nenechal. Bílá se k peklu moc nehodí," pokrčil Janek ledabyle rameny, "ale k tobě se hodí perfektně. Vraník a bělouš. Tolik rozdílů, ale i tak k sobě patří. Jako my."</p><p>"Zřejmě už to tak bude," přisvědčil, "odpusť, že mi tak dlouho trvalo, než jsem ti své city dokázal přiznat."</p><p>Janek se znovu pousmál, mávl rukou a přitáhl si mladého mlynáře do vřelého objetí.</p><p>"Mně to nevadí. Čekal bych na tebe tak dlouho, jak by bylo potřeba. Vopravdu," dodal nakonec se zvláštním důrazem. "Protože tě miluju, Petře."</p><p>"I já tebe," odpověděl nejupřímněji, jak jen uměl. Poprvé to vyslovili nahlas a znělo to přesně tak hezky, jak si představovali.</p><p>Nenechal se pobízet, na Petrův láskyplný pohled odpověděl prostým objetím a tím nejkouzelnějším polibkem, tak jednoduchým, a přesto přetékajícím všemi city, které choval k muži naproti sobě.</p><p>Ještě chvíli jen tak hleděli na vesnici pod kopcem, z výšky jim přišla ještě krásnější a malebnější, užívali si přítomnost druhého a věděli, že tohle jen tak neskončí. Hleděli na slunce zapadající za obzorem, obloha se chvilku předtím vyjasnila. Těšili se na další den, na probuzení vedle sebe, na den strávený ve mlýně, na odpolední prohánění se v plné síle dvou statných hřebců po rozlehlých zasněžených loukách, na práci ve mlýně a na zámku, nějaké to chytání hříšníků, na společné usínání na peci, zkrátka viděli spoustu krásných věcí. A s pevnou jistotou si i beze slov sdělili, že svoji budoucnost chtějí trávit po boku toho druhého, ať už se to kdysi zdálo sebevíc nemožné. Nepotřebovali si nic vysvětlovat, měli lásku, jež jim jako argument úplně postačovala.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>